


A Soul to Mend His Own | Supplemental Works

by Crystallclover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanart, Other, Propaganda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallclover/pseuds/Crystallclover
Summary: This is the supplemental works to my story A Soul to Mend His Own. This is world-building propaganda and other related art and information. Not necessary for the plotline understanding, but it is a bunch of fun things I have worked on.I do not own Disney/Lucas Films Characters.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Soul to Mend His Own | Supplemental Works

**Author's Note:**

> Note All creators of other works will be given credit.

These are all of the supplementary propaganda pieces. You do not need to read them, but they are part of the world that I am building and I worked hard on them. So I hope you enjoy them. 

Pamphlet A 1:

Pamphlet A 2

Pamphlet B 1

Pamphlet B 2

Pamphlet C 1

Pamphlet C 2

The video described in the chapter: 

“[Star Wars - The Empire Documentary (Official First Order Propaganda Film)”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DwpyqRVy7gGU%26t%3D2342s&t=ZThiNmRlNDg1ZDEzYjk2Njg5MGU0ODYyZTcxMDY0ZjEzNTllMGI5MSxkT0RGdTVzdw%3D%3D&b=t%3AYZRCYw1yTifSs9KegEiwgg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbexterbex.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611221859083714560%2Fa-soul-to-mend-his-own-ch-7b&m=1) by [Minister Pho-Jebeg Boessl](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fchannel%2FUCr2s5L-zjNTMpJkFIthjWAQ&t=NTI4MTgzYzY2NjhjM2EyY2RiNjgxYmNmNGFmZDY5MWIzYzFiZDg2NSxkT0RGdTVzdw%3D%3D&b=t%3AYZRCYw1yTifSs9KegEiwgg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbexterbex.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F611221859083714560%2Fa-soul-to-mend-his-own-ch-7b&m=1) or [@office-of-galactic-enlightenment](https://tmblr.co/mtJqP6aKL07eshM_aQ4TvqQ)

(Both recruitment posters have an artist tag on them, and all credit goes to them. The First being by Brian Miller and the second by Mike Kungl. Most information was provided by Wookieepedia, Disney & Lucas Films, Marvel comics or myself.) If you would like PDFs of these pamphlets please message me. 

DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE without permission, but reblogs and likes are welcome.

For use in my fictional world on Ao3. 

All characters listed are owned by Disney and Lucas Films.


End file.
